


An Ending That Should Have Been

by Sapharen



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, I honestly hate the endings for this game, M/M, So I fix, They/Them Pronouns for V because this should be for both genders, WIP Might change somethings later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapharen/pseuds/Sapharen
Summary: Basically, I love Takemura, not like, LOVE HIM. I wanted a romance with him but no one else thought so, so I made one. I wanted to keep mostly everything the same, just the ending with Johnny will be changed.Also, spoilers but then again I've changed all the dialogue so it'll still be somewhat a mystery. But still, SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT BEATEN CYBERPUNK 2077!!
Relationships: Goro Takemura/V
Kudos: 16





	An Ending That Should Have Been

V woke up with a pounding headache and hazed vision. They were in a predicament that was once thought to be only possible in fiction. They were sharing their own body with another soul - or in this case, engram. Johnny Silverhand, a terrorist who had bombed the Arasaka tower and died a legend 50 years prior was now cooped up in their head with them. V groaned, slipping out of bed only to be bothered by the sound of a light tapping on the window sill next to them. It was Johnny, tapping his fingers on the concrete, though, because his body didn't actually hold any weight to it, he made the sound with his mouth. "Do you _need_ something?" V asked, though they almost made it sound rhetorical. Johnny didn't answer them, simply opting to shrug as V huffed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

As they let the hot water roll down their back, a sharp voice rang in their ears. _"So what do you plan to do about our situation then?"_ V jumped and looked behind them, where Johnny just casually leaned against the wall. In a sudden fit of rage, V lashed out, yelling for Johnny to leave. Johnny just shrugged and disappeared from sight. _"I can still see you even if you think I'm not watching."_ V shivered and turned back around, quickly shutting off the water and rushing from the bathroom to quickly put on some clothes. Quickly, they rushed to the back storage and grabbed their guns, where Johnny stood again. _"Also, you don't need to talk out loud. I can hear your thoughts."_ V blushed slightly and quickly left the apartment.

_"So then, what do you want?"_ V asked. _"Well, I want out and you want me out. Trying to kill you would only make things worse for both of us. So let's find someone who can help us."_ Johnny said. V nodded, they at least could agree on something. They walked up to the apartment complex's elevator, calling for it to come up. _"Okay… but where do we start?"_ V asked, waiting as the elevator arrived. Johnny appeared on the elevator before them, the doors hadn't even opened yet. He paced back and forth as the metal grate doors slid open. _"That Arasaka guy that saved you, he called and left a message to go meet with him. Let's start there."_ V narrowed their eyes at Johnny, stepping onto the elevator with him. _"Arasaka? I thought you hated them? I mean you were willing to blow up their tower…?"_ Johnny nodded. _"Yeah, I do hate them but they made the chip that contains me and is in the process of killing you. We might be able to learn something from him."_ V shrugged. _"Guess it's worth a shot."_

  
  


V walked into the rundown yet quaint diner and looked around for their contact. In a booth, at the very back of the diner, sat a man with greying black hair, tied into a bun. From what V remembered, the man who saved them was Asian in appearance and getting on in his years. Walking up to the booth, V got a pacing glance at him. He looked tired and worn out with a new outfit but sure enough, it was him. They sat down at the booth and the man looked up from the half-eaten food in front of him to look at V.

"Ah, there you are. You seem to have recovered well from dying." He said sarcastically but his words didn't carry any offense. "Uh, yeah… thanks for that." V shrugged, not really knowing what to say. The man nodded. "My name is Goro Takemura. From what I learned during my investigation, your name is V. Am I correct?" V nodded. Takemura sighed, glancing back down to his phone on the table. "You were there, that day when Saburo Arasaka was killed, am I correct?” V saw Johnny shaking his head next to Takemura and decided not to openly admit to anything. “What gave you that idea?” V asked. Takemura sighed and pulled up a picture of the now deceased, Dexter Deshawn and showed it to V. “This man hired you to steal a _relic_ from Yorinobou Arasaka’s hotel room.” V was starting to sweat bullets. Takemura wanted the relic back, they could see it in his eyes- “But I am not here for what you stole.” Or not. V was surprised and continued to quietly listen to what Takemura had to say. “I want you to help me take down Yorinobou Arasaka for killing his father, Saburo Arasaka.”

“Okay…” V started. “How do you plan to do that though? Do you want to… you know?” Takemura did understand what V was asking, pondering on it for a moment before shaking his head. “Although that would bring me great pleasure, it wouldn’t be possible at the moment. No, we need a different plan.” V sighed passive-aggressively, grabbing Takemura’s attention. “Well that’s all good and dandy but I need something too.”

“Alright, name it and if you agree to help me, I will help you in return.” V nodded and continued their previous thought. “I did steal the relic, which was a biochip, and the only way to keep it safe was to implant it into myself.” Takemura’s eyes widen but he resisted to say anything until V finished. “Now it’s damaged and beginning to overwrite my brain so it can take over, killing me in the process. This chip was made by Arasaka and I believe they can fix it and save me.” Takemura took a second to process everything, rubbing his eyes with his hand. “I see.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, before lowering his hand back down onto the table. “I believe they can as well… How long do you have? Do you know?”

“5 weeks, give or take.” Takemura frowned and grabbed his phone, standing up from the booth. “I will get started on a plan and look for information on your problem. If I find anything, I will call you.” V nodded, thanking him before watching him leave. They looked back to Johnny, who had scooted over to take Takemura’s spot. He shook his head furiously at V before slamming his hands down on the table. _“I thought I said not to tell him anything?!”_ V frowned, narrowing their eyes at the dead rocker. _“You didn’t say anything. You just shook your head at me. Besides, he’s going to help us, isn’t that what you wanted?!”_ Johnny raised his arms up defiantly. _“You know what? Fuck this! Sure! Yeah! Let’s just have this Arasaka home boy run back to his Arasaka friends and tell them to come hunt us down! That’s a great idea, V!”_ Johnny shook his head. _“Fucking idiot.”_ V had enough of his bullshit and quickly got up from the booth, leaving the diner.


End file.
